


it's nice

by lovelyebin



Series: the sin au [2]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter spoilers, Homophobic Language, Strippers & Strip Clubs, kyungwon is blonde and she overracts a little, uh idk what this is anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: Kyungwon and Nayoung are together, not something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> H ENLO THIS IS THE NAKYUNG SPINOFF ENJOY ????

Kyungwon settles the shower cap onto her head, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the chemicals. She walks out to the living room, where Minkyung is watching one of her weird wedding reality shows. Kyungwon plops herself down on the couch, leaning on the armrest.

"Wake me up in fifteen minutes," She yawns, while Minkyung nods, distracted. It's not long until she falls asleep to yelling from the TV, and the sound of Minkyung snacking on her chips.

 

-

 

  
An hour later, Kyungwon is hurriedly shaken awake, and she blinks blearily at her surroundings. The apartment kind of smells like burning food and there's a blurry figure above her. Her vision clears and Kyungwon sees a panicked Minkyung, eyes shifting, her lip caught nervously between her teeth.

"What?"

"You should probably wash your hair out," Minkyung says.

Kyungwon swears loudly, tripping on her way to the washroom. The shower curtain and the bar falls when she tugs it to the side, and Kyungwon narrowly misses being hit. It makes a loud clanging sound that almost drowns out the high pitched beeping that's coming from the kitchen. She takes down the shower head, twisting the faucet in a hurry. Her breathing is fast as she rips off the plastic cap and begins rinsing her hair, dread settling in her stomach when a strand comes into her vision, looking significantly lighter than she had planned.

She doesn't bother drying off, shaking her head and turning off the shower. Ignoring the fire alarm going off (bad idea in hindsight) she looks into the mirror and-

Blonde. Kyungwon is blonde. A light, Barbie doll, nearly white, blonde. Blonde blonde blonde _blonde_

"Kim Minkyung!" She screeches. Kyungwon's footsteps pound against the floor, each thump increasing in power and sound until she reaches the kitchen. An accusatory finger is pointed at the girl standing on one of their dining chairs, fanning the smoke away from the fire alarm.

"You were supposed to wake me up!"

Minkyung doesn't make eye contact, instead looking over at the scorched pot of whatever was cooking on the stove, "Well, I woke you up just now didn't I?"

" _Minkyung!_ "

The older girl winces. "I'm sorry. If it helps, you don't look half bad. Bring a new look to the stage tomorrow."

Suddenly, Kyungwon wants to die. She has a performance tomorrow. People will see her. If they didn't already get a notice for a noise complaint, Kyungwon would be screaming. Her crisis is interrupted by her coughing on the smoke wafting around the apartment.

"What were you trying to make?" Kyungwon wheezes, as she pours herself a glass of water.

"Pasta," Minkyung says miserably, stepping down when the alarm finally stops.

"What kind?" They both stare at the black inside of the pot (Kyungwon thinks it's probably a portal to the underworld by now), and Minkyung sighs.

"I didn't know yet, I was boiling the noodles."

Kyungwon turns to Minkyung incredulously. "You set a pot of water and pasta on fire?!"

"You set your hair to a platinum blonde," Minkyung fights back weakly.

"And whose fault was that?"

Minkyung stays quiet and lifts the pot to the sink, beginning to scrub it clean. Kyungwon rolls her eyes and frowns at the newly dyed strands of hair that she can see. There's no turning back now.

  
-

 

Kyungwon is being stubborn. Okay, maybe she's overreacting, but the blonde hair is just so shocking, so new, so attention drawing. She keeps her hoodie on backstage. Minkyung groans and pulls her hood off, eliciting a yelp from her friend and causing heads to turn towards them. Once Kyungwon's hair is revealed, whoops and hollers ring out backstage. Kyungwon curls into herself, looking like she wants to disappear. She gets compliments (grateful), sympathetic pats on the back (also grateful), and some badly concealed snorts (she understands).

When in the club, Minkyung is more like her manager than her best friend, always nitpicking at Kyungwon's makeup and clothes, making sure she looks perfect (or, sinful, as she says).

"It looks cute," Minkyung says as she tousles Kyungwon's locks.

"I feel like a fluffy chicken," She mumbles back, pouting.

Minkyung shakes her head and pushes her into a line. Kyungwon gets shoved somewhere between Junhui and Yiyoung, getting ready to go on stage. She's more nervous than she has been in weeks, ever since the hot sauce incident where she thought it was a good idea to eat a taco before dancing. She spent the entire time praying to every godly deity (which in retrospect, would be very contradictory) that she wouldn't explode on stage. A shudder runs through her at the memory.

_Deep breaths_ , Kyungwon thinks to herself, as she walks out and poses to the beat of the music. They call out 'Yuha' and she blows a kiss, earning plenty of yells.

Just as she strips off the windbreaker she had on (90s theme tonight) and flips her hair, Kyungwon catches onto someone. She's hit by a wave a deja vu and slow, agonizing realization, when sees Nayoung in the crowd, eyebrows up to her hairline. Kyungwon resists the urge to grin sheepishly and instead tilts her head up and runs her fingers slowly down her neck.

Her body rolls to the tune blasting from the speakers, and her heart races at the thought of her girlfriend watching her with this kind of hair. Not that it's bad or anything, but it's just so blonde and _new_. She's counting down the notes of the song, wating to get off stage as soon as possible. She tries not to look at Nayoung (extremely futile, she only ever has eyes for her) while also trying to be as casual and as sexy as possible.

Then Kyungwon makes the mistake of glancing down. Nayoung moved right at the front of the stage, her gaze heavy and eyes dark. Kyungwon swallows and runs a palm down her front, her hand barely brushing between her thighs. Nayoung is- she's

Might as well certify Kyungwon as dead, because a whine slips out of her mouth as she throws her head back for the final thrum of the song. Nayoung had licked her index finger, deliberately slow, staring at Kyungwon the entire time. Her tougue dragged across the slender digit, flicking at the nail, and smirking when she was done. It leaves Kyungwon breathing heavily as she walks backstage, flush evident on her face.

 

-

 

Nayoung catches her as soon as she goes down. "So hey there,"

Kyungwon lets herself be pulled into Nayoung's arms, faces a couple centimeters apart. They both lean in, lips finding lips, moving with familiarity. They seperate with a soft, wet pop, and Nayoung looks down with a gentle smile.

"Hi," Kyungwon replies, rubbing her thumbs on Nayoung hips.

"This is new," The elder teases, lifting an arm to play with the ends of Kyungwon's hair.

"I didn't know you'd be back today," Kyungwon deflects, pouting at her.

Nayoung laughs, cute and tinkling, before hugging her girlfriend closer. "Keep the hair, it looks nice." She presses a kiss to Kyungwon's head, emphasizing her statement. "Wanted to surprise you. I don't really have time to call someone during a conference."

"What were you even doing down there?" The blonde asks, words a little muffled because of her cheek against Nayoung's shoulder, pressing down a little harder, trying to conceal her blush.

A snort. "Trying to get your attention,"

Kyungwon pulls back, giving her a Look. But it quickly melts away, turning into an affectionate gaze. Nayoung seems to be glowing, an adorable (whipped) grin on her face, and the stars in her eyes. It makes Kyungwon wonder how she has all the love in the universe for an accidentally blonde, long limbed mess like her, but she's grateful anyways. A surge of affection pulling her, Kyungwon leans up and kisses Nayoung, leaving pecks all over her face, persisting even when Nayoung giggles and tries to push her away playfully.

"Missed you," Kyungwon murmurs against Nayoung's lips.

"Missed you too."

 

-

 

Kyungwon grabs her bag from backstage, throwing a fast " _I'm going to Nayoung's, see you tomorrow, don't let Yebin into our apartment again, love you!_ " at Minkyung, leaving before the older girl can even turn her head.

Outside the club, Nayoung and Kyungwon walk together, fingers interlaced. Kyungwon loves the feeling of holding hands, it makes her feel close and loving, without being too overbearing (being clingy doesn't feel very nice, no matter how many times Nayoung says that it's fine). Kyungwon rubs her thumb over Nayoung's and she squeezes back, leaning to kiss Kyungwon's cheek.

A whistle is heard from a car parked nearby. Kyungwon doesn't turn back, and Nayoung is already pulling her along the sidewalk, but they can't outrun the voices.

"Hey sexy!"

"Dude, they're probably together."

"Oh gross, I don't wanna touch a dyke."

"Get a man to treat you right!"

"One of 'ems a whore at that nightclub. Mess."

"Yeah, you better run! Fuckin' bitches don't know what's good for them,"

Kyungwon can feel Nayoung's grip tightening, and she walks faster towards her apartment.

 

-

  
Nayoung kisses the nape of Kyungwon's neck while she's making tea. Lean arms sneak around Kyungwon's waist when she hears a soft, "Sorry,"

"You didn't do anything," Kyungwon replies, pouring boiling water into two mugs. Nayoung rests her forehead on the younger's shoulder.

"Exactly," Nayoung says, just as soft but with an undertone of anger. "It wasn't right, I should have said something."

Kyungwon turns around in Nayoung's arms and pecks her nose. "You did exactly what you were supposed to. Now let me finish our tea and you can give me some compensation cuddles."

"I was gone for a week," Nayoung complains, but she's already biting back a smile.

"A week too long. I missed you," Kyungwon goes back to put tea bags in each mug.

Nayoung leaves a lingering kiss on Kyungwon's shoulder. "I missed you too."

 

-

 

"Hey,"

Nayoung looks down from where she's leaning on the headboard, pushing her glasses up with her finger. "Yeah?"

Kyungwon pulls the covers higher, then rolls so she's laying stomach down. She turns her head towards Nayoung, cheek resting on a pillow, and asks, "Does my job bother you?"

After the question comes out of Kyungwon's mouth, Nayoung's brows crease and puts the book she was reading down. A hand goes to run through Kyungwon's hair, who hums, pleased.

"Is this because of earlier?"

Kyungwon shakes her head as vigorously as someone can when a hand is on it. "No. Okay, maybe, _but-"_ Kyungwon interrupts whatever Nayoung was going to say, "It's not like I think of it as a dirty job. I enjoy doing it. I just don't know how you feel,"

Nayoung breathes out slowly. "Have I not been dating you and going to your shows for the past seven months?"

"Yeah, but how do I know if you do it for my sake? That you do it because-"

She's shut up by a kiss. It's an awkward angle, since Nayoung basically has to fold herself in half and turn to reach Kyungwon's mouth, but it succeeds in making her quiet. Nayoung straightens up, and she takes off her glasses that were slipping down her nose. She continues to scratch at Kyungwon's scalp.

"It's your life, your body. I don't believe I'm really in control over you or anything. I can persuade you, but it's always your decision," She pauses. "If you enjoy doing it, and you're mine in the end, who am I to stop you? Besides, I would have said something a while ago if I wasn't comfortable with it. Communication is key," Nayoung taps Kyungwon's nose and laughs when her face scrunches up.

Shifting closer, Kyungwon snuggles up to Nayoung's thigh, leaving kisses on whatever skin she can reach. She still gets fluttery at the thought of being Nayoung's (seven months be damned, she's still in a honeymoon phase).

"I love you," she says, with as much feeling as she can, because she wants Nayoung to know that she's head over heels, truly, deeply, in love with her.

"I know," and Kyungwon can hear the smile in her voice as she puts on her glasses again. "I love you too,"

They stay like that, quiet and content, as Nayoung picks her book back up and Kyungwon rolls back to her side of the bed and begins to doze off.

"Nayoung," Kyungwon whines.

"Yes?"

"Sleep with me,"

"We did that two hours ago," Nayoung says casually, and huffs out a laugh at the pillow being half heartedly thrown somewhere in her general direction.

"Not like that," Kyungwon knows she sounds like a petulant kid, but she just wants to fall asleep in Nayoung's arms. Or at least get a good night kiss. "Kiss."

"Not even a please in there?"

Too tired to argue, Kyungwon pulls on Nayoung's arm, who responds by pulling it away and gently pushing Kyungwon further across the bed. "Let me finish this chapter,"

Kyungwon looks at the book in Nayoung's hands and smirks. "Is the Goblet of Fire? I can spoil-"

A hand is smushed against Kyungwon's face. "Don't,"

Nayoung yelps and removes her hand when Kyungwon licks against it, wiping the saliva on the sheets.

"Then give me a kiss,"

"Say please,"

Kyungwon looks right into Nayoung's eyes, pleading. _"Please,_ kiss me baby." And she smiles triumphantly, because Nayoung is absolutely _weak_ with pet names. Nayoung removes her glasses once again, making Kyungwon tilt her head in confusion.

Catching the blonde off guard, Nayoung quickly changes their positions so that she's right in top of her, foreheads touching and breaths mingling. She leans in, not bothering to be slow, tilting her head and pressing deeper, harder. Kyungwon lets out an involuntary moan at the feeling of Nayoung's tongue moving against hers. Nayoung backs away with a small string of spit between them. She gives Kyungwon one last, sweet kiss, and sits back up.

Kyungwon hits Nayoung weakly, embarassed at how fast she gets her worked up. Her face is flushed and lips shiny, looking like a mess even though all she got was a kiss. She points at Nayoung, and begins to say slowly, "Fleur dies."

Before Nayoung can process it, Kyungwon is already on the move, which becomes a miserable attempt because she's been rolling on the bed so much, her legs have been thoroughly tangled. So she ends up collapsed half on the floor in a heap of limbs and blankets.

"Kyungwon!" Nayoung yells sharply, slamming her book shut and peering over the edge of the bed.

"Escape mission failed?" Kyungwon tries, but it comes out like a hiss since her chin is touching her chest and her airflow is being slightly cut off. She shifts, and the rest of her body falls and hits the ground. She groans and looks up to see Nayoung with a concerned face looming over her.

"Are you going to run away again?" The older girl asks, holding out a hand.

"I was trying to," Kyungwon takes it and pulls herself up. "The last time I did, I took your hoodie and I already have plenty of those. Spoiler alert?"

 "You're no fun." Nayoung huffs, facing away.

"I was _kidding,"_

Nayoung brightens up. "So she doesn't die?"

Kyungwon shakes her head. "Nah, she doesn't,"

"Oh, okay-"

"Cedric does."

_"Kyungwon!"_

 

-

 

Kyungwon wakes up in a bed that's not hers, in a room that's not hers, in a place that's definitely not hers. But this time, she doesn't freak out. Mostly because she's woken up in the same bed at least twice a week for the past couple of months, and this apartment is almost her second home (she gets mildly concerned at the thought of her actual home, wonders if it's actually on fire this time). She stretches and gets up (minding the blankets), walking to the kitchen.

Nayoung is there, wearing an apron Kyungwon gave her for their 5 months (a baby pink thing that says " _hot stuff coming through_ " in big, black letters), with a spatula in one hand and the handle of a pan in the other.

Kyungwon groans, "Have I ever told you how good you look while cooking?"

"Somehow, I feel a tad degraded," Nayoung says, not looking up.

The blonde juts her lip out and hops on one of the bar stools at the island. "Not like that. Like a domestic kind of look good."

Then, Nayoung spins to face her, seeming surprised. "Domestic?"

Kyungwon waves her hands frantically, did she over think it? Are they not that serious? She swallows, "It's okay if you don't want to!" She deflates a little, slouching. "It's just- nice."

A pair of lips on her cheek and a gentle hand tucking her hair behind her ear makes Kyungwon straighten up, just to see Nayoung going back to the stove.

"Yeah, it is," The elder turns to smile softly at her girlfriend. "Being domestic, I mean. It's really nice."

Kyungwon beams.

 

-

 

_("I love you and your hair, but I'm going to slick it back and make you into Lucius." Nayoung comments, still a little mad._

_"You monster," But Kyungwon still cuddles up next to Nayoung, who lets her do just that._

_A moment later, Nayoung speaks up. "You have my clothes?"_

_Kyungwon nods, "I have like, three of your sweaters," She seems slightly ashamed after. "Do you want them back?"_

_"No, you always look better in my clothes than I do,")_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with detailed descriptions of things and too many brackets
> 
> also lots of allusions to the last fic hsrbsfsfg


End file.
